The prior art is rich with approaches to measurement of bone characteristics using acoustic and other methods with a view to identifying patients in need of treatment for bone conditions and diseases. Many acoustic techniques utilize a first transducer to provide an acoustic signal, typically at ultrasonic frequencies, to the subject from a first external location and a second transducer at a second external location disposed on the opposite side of the bone of interest to receive the signal transmitted by the first transducer through the bone and intervening soft tissue. (The transducers are typically coupled to the subject through a suitable fluid, such as water or water gel.) It is common to use an arrangement of transducers with a circuit to estimate the speed of an acoustic wave through bone. The estimated speed is correlated with bone condition. Under another approach, there is determined the Broadband Ultrasound Attenuation (BUA) in the range of approximately 300 to 700 kHz. The BUA is defined as the slope of a linear logarithmic-amplitude versus frequency plot of the energy transmitted through the heel. Determinations of acoustic wave speed or BUA through bone may also be made at a plurality of locations to improve the methodology, but these approaches have not provided the desired level of specificity and sensitivity.